Perin O I Peredhil: Half of the HalfElven
by StarlightSkies
Summary: The sons and daughters of M.E.'s strongest warriors struggle to find their place in their world 25 yrs after the war ends. Not only do they encounter a new evil but must find their place amongst their families and understand love isn't all that it seems.
1. Prologue: Sylael's Summary

"_**The sons of Earendil were Elros and Elrond, the Peredhil or Half-elven. In them alone the line of heroic chieftains of the Edain in the First Age was preserved; and after the fall of Gil-Galad the lineage of the High-elven Kings was also in Middle-earth only represented by their descendents…" **_

_Perin O I Peredhil: Half of the Half-Elven_

_(Prologue: Sylael's Summary of 25 five years after the war)_

Twenty five years had long and peacefully passed since Frodo Baggins brought the destruction to Sauron's Bane in the fiery pit of Mount Doom. Our world has never felt such relief in hearing that the evil in Mordor that had nearly festered into every corner of Middle-earth, was finally no more. I remember hearing the stories as a young girl sitting in my father's lap as he told us with precision and sometimes a little pain about the adventures of the Fellowship. I remember Masters Gimili and Legolas, the woodland prince and a dear friend of my parents, fighting and bickering over certain parts of the story. Ada said they had been like that since day one. The ring was destroyed and our lives, the lives of Middle-earth that included all races of men, dwarf, and elf were finally allowed to return to days of peace and glory. But my brother, sisters, and I learned that with war comes damage and our home, Minas Tirith was in dire need of rebuilding and Osgilith was in need of an entire reconstruction. Because of such circumstances of rebuilding and revengeful threats to the city and people, my father found it safer if my siblings and I spent the beginning of our lives away from any possible threat in Gondor. It was in Mirkwood that my father had brought my mother and where my brother, oldest sister, and I were all born. We lived in the house of King Thranduil, a member of the Sindar as is his son Legolas and his wife and three children. His wife however, Eleniel, was the granddaughter of Lord Orodreth, one of three brothers related to Lady Galadriel. From my later experience in Mirkwood, I came to understand that mother and father, Aragorn, King Elessar and Arwen Umdomiel, his queen, had spent much of their time in the initial years of their lives under the aging trees of Mirkwood, perhaps even when it was still known as Greenwood. Naneth still tells us stories about the once laughing trees that darkened so forlornly in Mirkwood.

It was not until I was nearly eight years old when I had my first glance at the marble white city, gleaming in the bright morning light. White flags and loud trumpets calling us home; it _felt_ like home. I remember Eldarion and Caelsi nearly jumping off their horses and running through the open gates of Minas Tirith. I was young yet and rode all the way from Mirkwood with my father as the Prince Legolas, Eleniel, their children and court followed behind us. I knew my father was more than happy to see the white towers again as he smiled all the way to the grand opening gates of Minas Tirith.

From war comes new beginnings and from new beginnings come new friendships and traditions. I spent a majority of my childhood in Mirkwood under the instruction of the crowned Princess Eleniel, my mother, and several other wonderful teachers. I was accustomed to the Elvish ways and not nearly so with mortal teachings of Gondor. My mother found my inability to adapt quite frustrating in my younger years, and still so. I've always had a care more for the fighting arts and less so for proper techniques on curtsying. By the time I was seventeen and had my coming of age ceremony (that annoying celebration that clarified with all young men that I was finally eligible to marry), I had spent more time in Mirkwood than in Gondor, much to the council of the King distastes. My mother had given up on mortal teachings for me and sent me to study under the newly announced King and Queen of Mirkwood. King Thranduil had left the last of the Woodland realm to his son as he was sailing West, ruining Legolas and Eleniel's intentions of moving to Ithilien instead. It was also in this time frame that I had _fully _come to understand that boys in general, whether they are elf or man, are not worth the fuss young girls make over them. Actually, my experience with the three sons of Legolas and Eleniel: Tirithon, Merilairon, and Beriaden, had left me with doubt that I would ever consider a husband if all men acted like egoistic, pompous, annoying, little monsters and spoiled brats. The same goes for my brother Eldarion who is twenty four years of age and a crowned prince of Gondor. If I learned anything in my years of growing up in Mirkwood, it was to beware a certain prince named Tirithon Estel and his vicious younger brothers. Boys always love a good laugh at a girl's expense. These earliest years taught me a little bit about my short-fused temper and those who surrounded my family.


	2. Bar

"_**The sons of Earendil were Elros and Elrond, the Peredhil or Half-elven. In them alone the line of heroic chieftains of the Edain in the First Age was preserved; and after the fall of Gil-Galad the lineage of the High-elven Kings was also in Middle-earth only represented by their descendents…" **_

**Chapter One: _Bar_**

**_(July, 3034 FA Minas Tirith)_**

I never spent my summer's home anymore. My time was nearly always spent in Mirkwood or Lorien, even in Rivendell with my uncles Elladan and Elrohir and the little that is left of my mother's kin. Scrolls were written to lie about the last sailing to the West by the Quenya elves. Not everyone left, some remained for their love of Middle-earth and some remained because the Sea had not called them home yet. These lies were made as a protection to keep the last of this folk alive and inconspicuous to enemy eyes. Such things I learned while I spent my time after my coming of age three years ago under the wisdom of the trees, learning their stories and reading scrolls of my own. But I don't remember the last time I was home or heard the golden trumpets blare from the turrets closets to the famous open gates of the White city. It felt odd to casually ride through these gates that I have seen so many times. It felt even out of place to look upon the city of Minas Tirith again and see my people bow low to me as my horse trotted pass them and headed to the stables. I blushed as more and more people bowed to me, me the middle daughter of four children to King Elessar; me, Princess Sylael. I had spent so much time among the forgotten and mysterious wonders of Middle-earth that I had forgotten what it felt like to be treated with higher respect amongst my people.

My reason to be within the city walls again was simple. My youngest sister was to have her coming of age ceremony in two days time. Tanna, the youngest of us four children had recently turned seventeen, was how I described her – the most good-natured and easily amused of us all. Eldarion is known famously as the prankster which both Naneth and Lady Eleniel claimed to be results of both sets of fathers causing so much trouble when they were younger. Legolas had quickly argued that Eleniel had once made my Uncles Elladan and Elrohir seem like children with her own pranks. Frankly, I believe him. Caelsi is the obedient one, the model princess that many wish to mirror. And me, well I am the rebellious daughter who took after her uncles and her father's ranger-like ways at an early age. I was never into the princess theme and hated to be reminded that I am one. I avoided the white city and wandered Middle-earth mostly because I did not like standard protocol for young women like me. It bored me to tears.

I found my way to the stables fast enough, though I took in the changes to the city that had been made in my absence. They were little modifications but still changes that my own eyes had never seen before and they somewhat enthralled me. I dismounted in the stables, allowing one of the servants to help me down and steady me on my feet. From there I allowed my curiosity to get the better of me and lead me up into the gardens behind the palace where our family resided. The garden was vast and always beautiful in the summer months. I used to draw for hours underneath various brushes in different sections of the gardens.

"Has the season ended already?" Came an amused voice that my ears had suddenly missed very much. My heart started to race as I noted that the voice came from behind me just as I was about to push open the iron gates of my favorite place. "Or is it my eyes playing cruel tricks and Gondor's second princess if finally home?"

"It may have Eldarion, I know only of one time when a certain Princess returns home." My heart began to drop as another voice added to the conversation. I didn't particularly like this voice. "Perhaps our counting is off and it is fall now? No, maybe it's winter?" Laughter broke out behind me.

"Nay, it cannot be either Tirithon. Tanna's birthday is in the summer and that was only two days ago." I wanted to turn around and smack my brother for bringing such ungrateful company to these blessed gardens and then hug him for the time I had not seen him. "Welcome home Sister," Eldarion laughed as I spun quickly and raced into his arms, nearly knocking him to the ground. I wish I had.

"It is good to be home," I whispered. I looked up into a pair of stormy gray eyes, identical to my own. Eldarion and I had our father's eyes. Caelsi had Naneth's and Tanna had Uncle Elrohir's, a pure hazel color. I found a face that looked nearly like my father's smiling down at me and almost gasped. I held a curious hand to his face and said, "You've changed again. Each time I come home you look more and more like Ada. If it were not for your voice, I would've thought you were him this time!"

"Maybe if you stopped going away for so long it wouldn't be such a shock to you."

"Maybe you should come join me and have an adventure or two instead of being stuck here, bothering with boring paperwork and tiresome meetings." I added. Eldarion and I used to travel together. But the last two years have been a consistency of denials from him. I doubt he has seen much else but the white walls of the city in these two years. I pitied him for I alone knew how much Eldarion loved to travel and see new sights, but knew Father would have none of that if Eldarion wanted to be king someday.

"Boring as it may be sister, it must be done and there is now more it that Ada alone cannot do." Eldarion sighed, taking a seat on a stone bench that was placed just beside the gate of the garden. "Surely you've heard through you traveling, the new trouble being cause?" I shook my head as to say no. I honestly had no idea of what he spoke of. Eldarion waved a hand carelessly. "Never mind, we'll speak of it later." I nodded.

Suddenly there was a clearing of a throat and Eldarion didn't miss the scowl that crossed my face for he started to laugh and shake his head.

"What's this, am I so unimportant Lady Sylael, that I do not deserve even a 'hello'? It is quite rude for a princess to ignore her guests."

I turned my attention away from my brother to glare at the dark haired elf standing just a few feet behind me, oddly thinking that the Mirkwood prince didn't follow my brother – to whom he was inseparable with. I narrowed my eyes at him, walking closer, and dug an index finger into the soft velvety fabric of his tunic. I had not missed this particular face at all in my travels and was going to make it very clear that I hadn't. If there was one person on all of Middle-Earth to whom I detested, it was the handsome elf smirking down at me, knowing that I was displeased. His beautiful grey eyes that matched perfectly with his attire and a face, flawless and smooth, with lips that spread wide into a pearly smile that could get him out of any trouble instantaneously, all looked down on me in a teasing manner. Everything about him, from physique to manner, made me see red.

"Important?" I glowered. "The only thing _important _about you is your title. What you are Tirithon is an ungrateful princeling who has yet to learn proper mannerism and respect for women of any race. Perhaps your father didn't tell you, but acting on ones ego is not the best way to acquire any kind of attention."

Tirithon shook his head, smiling down at me and gently grasping my hand. "Now Sylael, do not judge what you do not know." He bowed and kissed my hand. I could hear Eldarion make gagging noises in the background. I heartedly agreed with him, I'd have to disinfect my body now!

"Do not know? Where have you been all these years Tirithon? I was raised _with_ you! Eldarion, Caelsi, and I! Together! In your grandfather's home! I have seen enough poor mannerism and pranks from you than I care to ever see in my lifetime."

"Ah, but you've made a mistake already Princess," I wanted to wipe that arrogant, sweet smirk off his gorgeous face. "I have not seen you in nearly five years. That is a long time to mortals and less than a blink to us. But even in five years things can change."

"Are you telling me you've changed your wicked ways, Tirithon?" I raised an eyebrow to him, snatching my hand out of his grasp and away from those smooth lips. "I doubt that."

Tirithon sighed and straightened himself. "As you wish."

"Sy-" Eldarion attempted to warn me but it was to no use. He was now standing behind me, hand on my shoulder tightly and yet I continued to ignore him.

"As you wish," I laughed, annoyed. "My wish is for you and your brothers to leave me be for once and cause me no trouble with my parents! Each time I see you, nothing but trouble befalls you, and I of course, am the one to take the blame for whatever actions you have done. Spare me Tirithon; I am in no mood to deal with your silly attempts to tell me something that will never happen. When you've grown up some more, perhaps I will believe you."

"Sylael!" Eldarion barked suddenly and I immediately wondered what I had done wrong. I looked at him quickly and noticed he was not looking at me but at Tirithon. He looked… concerned. Eldarion glanced at me and smiled slightly. "Enough already, you may continue to threaten Tirithon after you have met with the rest of the family." I nodded but I did not understand. Eldarion began to walk away from the gates of the garden. The same garden I had not been able to enter yet. Tirithon however did not move, he only stared at me. I crossed my arms suddenly and threw him a look.

"Is there something you want?"

Tirithon snapped out of whatever daze he was in and smiled at me. The same smile that made me want to snatch it away and stomp on it, yet to leave it there to shine forever. I remember Tirithon's smiles; they were always gentle, always kind to me. And there were times when those smiles could be just as cruel to me too. But I noticed now that the smile he was giving me seemed to have a different meaning; that it was just there for ceremonial purposes. "Yes actually." He didn't answer for awhile and began to feel uncomfortable. What was he playing at?

"Unless you've mistaken me for my sister Caelsi and thought I was a still doll of some sorts, I suggest you stop gawking and start asking whatever it was you wanted to ask me." I added impatiently.

"Did you notice Sylael, that you look…"

"Look what?"

"No," Tirithon said quickly, nearly panicked. "Never mind me. It was stupid. Please, forgive my…" He never finished and I never heard the end of his apology because in the time that it took me to blink away my confusion I could see him running to catch up with my brother nearly half way up the second tier of the city.

* * *

_A/N: Hi everyone, I just wanted to let you know that if any of the you know the dates of the story line as in who sails West and when and why, I will warn you now that I do mess with dates and they do not always follow what Tolkien's original actions had been. Also the chapter titles are in elvish. Most of this is historically accurate to the timeline and facts of the older races and so on :] Read and Review, like always!_

Translations:

Ada- Father

Naneth- Mother

Bar - Home


	3. Seldo Presta

"_**The sons of Earendil were Elros and Elrond, the Peredhil or Half-elven. In them alone the line of heroic chieftains of the Edain in the First Age was preserved; and after the fall of Gil-Galad the lineage of the High-elven Kings was also in Middle-earth only represented by their descendents…" **_

**Chapter Two: _Seldo Presta_**

Tanna's party was not for two days which left me plenty of time to explore the city when I wasn't being ordered to help decorate or settle affairs within the city or its people. My first task was to find the rest of my family while successfully avoiding three handsome princes of Mirkwood. It must have been another twenty minutes before I found my mother and sisters crowded in my older sister Caelsi's room, all with smiles of delight and giddiness. Strangely, I do not think those smiles were for my return home. Actually, no one even noticed me leaning in the doorway waiting for one of them to turn around. I just stood and listened.

"… But Nana this is so sudden. I can't possible say yes!"

"There is nothing wrong with Elboron, Caelsi. I thought you liked him." My mother was so absorbed in my worried older sister. It took me until now to realize Caelsi was crying and that Tanna was the only one with a wide smile. Naneth was frowning and I remember hardly ever seeing her frown so unhappily, it made me all the more curious to listen.

"I do… I like him very much but what about Sylael? I don't want her to be mad at me. You and Ada had discussed Elboron and Sylael marrying." I would have fallen if a sudden grasp of strong arms hadn't caught me from behind. I didn't bother to look at whom it was that caught me, I was certain I didn't want to know either just by the way their skin felt on mine. I felt I tight squeeze to my shoulders while attempting to sort through my head what I had just heard. Marriage? To Lord Elboron, son of Prince Faramir and Lady Eowyn? Not on my life! I do not ever plan to ruin a good friendship with something so binding as marriage. Elboron had been like another brother to me as we grew up and I was sure, even to him, marriage wouldn't be a comfortable thing for either of us. Caelsi could have him, I had no complaints. I watched as Tanna reach out and patted Caelsi's shoulder lightly, almost in a bored way. I smiled. Tanna was a calmer version of me when she was slightly annoyed about obvious situations. Apparently she felt that Caelsi shouldn't be upset at all.

"Caelsi, Sylael doesn't like Elboron. They're friends; you misunderstood their friendship… again." Tanna gave her an amused frown. "Nana and Ada were only considering it, but you know Sylael. She would not consent to anything lest it be of her own will." I owed Tanna a very big hug when she was done talking with Caelsi and Naneth.

"Is it alright to agree then?"

Naneth smiled soothingly at her, brushing her hand down Caelsi's light brown her. "Of course my child, we would never push you to do something you do not wish. Marriage is not a punishment my dears, but it is a responsibility. One I believe with my heart that you are ready for Caelsi. Be that with Elboron or anyone else you may love."

"Look at Naneth and Eleniel, Cael, they both married who they wanted and lived happily ever after." Naneth shook her head, chuckling at the 'happily ever after'.

"Albeit, Eleniel had a slightly more difficult time marrying Legolas." Caelsi reminded Tanna.

Tanna let out an exasperated sigh, "Alright yes, but Legolas and she were eventually married and had three rather annoying sons together, better?"

"Not really."

"Where's Sylael when you need her!" Tanna cried. "I promise you Caelsi, if Elboron and Sylael were ever asked to be married, I assure it would be a very uncomfortable marriage."

"Yes, yes, alright. I suppose I'm just a little shocked that he should ask. I do rather fancy him."

"We know." Naneth and Tanna said in unison.

"Haven't I told you before," I said suddenly, breathing tightly and stepping into the room. I felt the warm hands of whoever was holding me up slip away with each step. "Elboron confided in me his feelings for you. There was never any need for you to worry about me and him. My feelings reach for Elboron no more than they reach for Eldarion, Caelsi." I smiled at her when I finally was within her reach. I sat on the bed next to her and hugged her tightly. "Besides, for nearly three years now he has talked nothing but you. Eldarion and I were growing quite tired of it." She laughed and hugged me again.

"Sylael, I'm so glad you are home," I found myself engulfed in a hug by my two sisters.

"Yes," Naneth agreed, taking me out from the middle of the hug between my sisters and pulled me to her as she hugged me tightly to her chest. "I'm so glad to have you home again, and safe."

"Me too, Nana, me too."

* * *

_(A/N: I am switching the POV of the story from 1rst person to 2__nd__ person as to make it easier to understand the following events. Besides, it would be too confusing if I had to switch POV's all the time! Continue to enjoy! Read and Review!)_

He hadn't intentionally been listening nor had he meant to wander to the upper part of the castle. He had been merely looking for Eldarion, who had miraculously wandered off again, leaving him to wander around, rather bored, around Minas Tirith. He hadn't been paying much attention to where his feet were leading him, up several flights of stairs, down some corridor he couldn't remember ever entering, and outside around the garden. It was nothing but a blur to him. When he had begun to hear hushed whisperings, he finally looked up in hope that maybe his brothers or Eldarion or some other form of friend was approaching him. However he was to be disappointed as he now noticed he stood outside a door agape with a woman leaning against the fame, listening intently herself. He already knew who this woman was, having just encountered her and her much passionate displeasure for him and had the mind to continue walking before she noticed him. The last thing he wanted to listen to was another one of Sylael's disappointed speeches.

He grew closer to Sylael, who listened by the door to her sister's room, as he attempted to walk past her quietly. He was behind her now, only for a mere second, before he noticed her form slip from the wall she leaned on and sway to the side shakily. Instinctively he reached out a hand to steady the girl, both hands placed tightly on her shoulders anxiously. He half expected her to shrug him off or bat his hands away but Sylael never once looked around and he quietly cursed himself for having reached out to her. She knew who it was and he was going to receive hell for even touching her, even if the gesture was in kind. It didn't matter to him; he just didn't want to fight anymore with the young princess. He held his breath, waiting patiently for her to turn around and push him away but the shove never came and he was growing curious to the conversation that had Sylael so intently confused. _'Ah, Elboron's marriage proposal.'_ He thought, understanding why Sylael was listening so heavily. Even he knew how much she detested arranged marriages or even the thought of marriage. She wasn't one to be bound in any sort of way. Yet it confused him further as to why Sylael seemed so startled by Elboron's proposal to her eldest sister. Tirithon could recall many a time when Sylael or Eldarion would remark to Elboron about marrying their sister.

Sylael began to slowly step away from his assuring grip and walk into the room. The moment he was sure she wasn't going to fall again, he too backed away from the doorway and walked some ways away from the room before she came to find him and question his actions. He only stopped walking when he saw Eldarion leaning against a banister by the open stairs that led to various parts of the palace, arms crossed lazily across his broad chest and smirking knowingly at his friend. Tirithon scowled, knowing the look and continued to walk past Eldarion.

"And you tell me you have no feelings for her?"

Tirithon grumbled something unintelligent, making Eldarion laugh and shake his head amused.

"We've gone over this before Tirithon; I'll not object if you're intentions are pure." Eldarion called after him, running down the stairs to keep up. "All I ask is a fair warning and a promise you'll treat her with respect." He couldn't stop the amusement pouring into his voice as he spoke, knowing that it would no doubt annoy Tirithon.

"And _we've_ gone over this before, Eldarion. I have no romantic feelings for Sylael. Especially not after she just disrespected me so." The light haired elf huffed. "Who could have an interest in her anyway? She acts like a boy!" Eldarion chose to ignore the insult of calling his beloved sister a boy and rolled his eyes.

"Right, because you have never disrespected her before."

"Not the same."

"Mocking her isn't the same?"

"That doesn't count, I was young then."

"…Tirithon, you are nearly two hundred years of age. Mellon-nin, I hate to tell you, but you're hardly young anymore."

"Oh shut up Eldarion."

"You love her."

"Right, the same way I love cleaning the stables."

"She'd say the same thing about you…"

"Great! We agree on something then!" Eldarion sighed, following Tirithon now outside and along the cobble stone streets of the city. He grabbed a piece of fruit from a vender, flipping the older gentlemen a coin and continued to follow after his friend, who had thankfully slowed his frustrated pace. If he could get Tirithon to just simply admit his feelings, there would be one less problem to worry about…

"There's no need for sarcasm." Eldarion said dryly. "If you don't, then that is okay too. If you do but have your doubts, then do something about it already. You won't know until you have actually tried something, and I don't mean harass her. Valar's sake, I don't know why you three constantly instigate her, you know she's strong! And I promise you, your brothers won't find out about this. Besides, you would be doing Elboron and me a great favor too. At least we won't have to hear about you unintentionally comparing Sylael to other women if you two were actually together."

"I _do not_ compare Sylael to other women." Tirithon said through gritted teeth.

"Mhmm. So that day when I sat in the meeting about you being forced into a marriage contract-"

"_Shhhh!_"

Eldarion smirked. "My point exactly."

"Eldarion," Tirithon groaned. "Listen to me well, I care for your sister, yes, but loving her would be an entirely and _very_ difficult matter. She hates me and I'm not too fond of her either."

"Fine, don't say I didn't try." Eldarion mumbled, taking a bite out of the juicy piece of fruit. He only nagged at Tirithon for one reason, a reason he knew Tirithon was worrying about too. Whether it was to be made public, Eldarion hadn't the slightest clue, but it was definitely a matter Tirithon should be taking seriously. As for his sister, he understood that Sylael was perfectly within her rights to hate Tirithon and his brothers. They had been nothing short of horrible to her as they grew up and it had only been Sylael they picked on and not the others. Eldarion knew she hated Tirithon most of all. She hated that he was somehow always the ring leader, always scouting her out just to monopolize her into fighting back whenever they picked on her and then running away to leave her to be the only one to get in trouble. Eldarion hadn't been proud of it, but he too was once a part of that group and how he regretted it now.

Eldarion hadn't told Sylael yet, but he had traveled to Mirkwood for a few months to spend time with Tirithon's family. It had been the first time he had traveled anywhere alone in nearly two years. And all this time, Sylael had constantly written to him, begging him to join her in her explorations across Middle-Earth. She would surely be angry with him for ignoring her letters. When he traveled to Mirkwood, he thought to write to her and tell her to join them but his decision was instantly changed after he attended a council meeting with Legolas and Tirithon one morning after his arrival; a meeting that had undoubtedly changed Tirithon's views and morals about many things.

Marriage contracts and arranged marriages were not a new concept to any family, especially royal ones. They were not pleasant matters but tolerated by the ones being married. Sometimes they were lucky enough to marry someone they liked. Marriage, Eldarion knew, was far from his elven friend's mind. Tirithon was a little over two hundred years of age (what his actual age was, Eldarion didn't know) and his greatest pleasures in life thus far were fighting, socializing, harassing his middle sister, and women – mortal and elf kind. Had he been human, Eldarion could have easily said his behavior was excused due to his high status, however being an elf, Tirithon did not have the justification for his lack of care and laziness. He also had no desire to rule Mirkwood at the moment, considering his own parents were still quite young themselves. The council meeting they had attended was not pleasant to say the least and it had left Tirithon in a state of depression for some days. Mirkwood was ran by its loyal king and queen, however nothing as approved until the council at the very least reviewed and agreed on any passing laws or agreements Legolas or Eleniel posed. After Legolas' father, Mirkwood's council had adopted one very important (and quite annoying in Tirithon's words) role that applied solely to the royal family's future. The council was given the power to dictate marriage agreements and pose deadlines for all future princes and princesses to pass through the royal line. Legolas had later explained when the three of them were alone that his father, Thranduil, had once attempted an arranged marriage when he was about Tirithon's age, perhaps twenty years older. The _bess_ had been a cousin of Eleniel's, Lady Norstariel, a member of the ancient Noldor family. _"Needless to say, Norstariel and I didn't go through with the agreement. Actually," Legolas laughed. "Your mother ended it long before the deadline could occur. Norstariel and she never quite got alone."_

By the end of the council meeting that day, Tirithon had been given his orders. And not even as king, could Legolas help his older son with his nearest dilemma. The only thing his father could do, and not wholly accepted by Tirithon yet, was help find his son as suitable wife for the council to approve by the end of the year. The council had ordered Tirithon to find a wife by the end of the year and bring her to Mirkwood where he would be announced as the next rightful heir to the throne. It was no secret to the elven council that their oldest heir had no desire to take the throne while his parents were still alive and if ever, these were also feelings shared by his younger brothers. As if in alarm, the council had proposed a marriage deadline and ceremony to become an heir for the throne in order to scare Tirithon into wanting to follow through with his birthright. Tirithon had then been warned, should he not find a suitable wife and thus not become the next heir for the throne, the crown would then fall to Eleniel's youngest brother, Thalion Moonwood, as her several older brothers declined for the opposing position. Tirithon wouldn't have had any problem with declining the throne in such a matter as long as it stayed with family but there was a slight problem with his one uncle taking over the throne of Mirkwood: Thalion Moonwood had been silently responsible for the murder of his father's two older brothers, Prince's Telegalad and Sidhion.

In the midst of walking and thinking of his friend's possible future, Eldarion had silently followed Tirithon's long frustrated strides back to the gardens from where they had found Sylael that morning. Tirithon hadn't entered the gardens, only stopped in front of them to stare at the black iron gate and the shrubbery around it until he finally decided to sit on the bench beside the entrance and hide his face in his hand. He let out a groan and mumbled something in elvish Eldarion was sure he didn't want to repeat.

"Oh I don't believe I'm saying this," Tirithon grumbled before pulling his hands away from his face and looking seriously at his friend. "I want to apologize to Sylael. And a sincere apology this time, I promise no more harassment will come from me."

Eldarion could only grin, could barely keep the laugh in his throat so not to upset Tirithon. However, he could never quite stop his mouth from saying the rightly due, "I told you so." Tirithon didn't need to respond, he simply sighed again.

"I told you so doesn't help when your sister's stubbornness could outlast The War of the Ring."

"True, very true. I hope you know she's not likely to forgive you anytime soon." Eldarion stated.

"Right so, in other words we're crossing Sylael of the list of potential wives." Tirithon sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Oh what am I going to do? I've only six months left!"

"That's a lot of time for mortals…"

"For mortals, it's a breath for elves Eldarion! Besides, what woman would want to marry in six months time or less than that? No, no there's really no hope for this one." Eldarion was quickly becoming just as depressed as his friend. Watching Tirithon struggle to correct his wrongs and find someone suitable to wed for the sake of his family; Eldarion could only watch and give advice. Slowly, Eldarion sat beside his friend, resting a hand on his shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"There is a party to be held tonight, a small party to welcome all the royal family and representatives for attending my sister's birthday. Shall we attempt to find you a wife tonight?" It was optimistic. It was an offer. It was an idea that Tirithon was very much ready to take. Anything was better than what he had and what he had was nothing, no inkling of an idea how to fix his current problem. How he had forgotten about the gathering tonight, he hadn't a clue but the idea put a small smile back on his face. "I'll take that as a yes."

"El! Eldarion!"

The sudden cry came from the beginning of the path that led to the garden. It was an amused cry and easily recognizable to the two boys. The small form Tanna running towards them came into view. Her long chocolate brown hair was braided back as usual and casual dress was one of her favorites. She carried her skirts in her hand was she jogged towards them, smiling and giggling until she stood in front of Tirithon, nearly tackling him as she ran at him to give him a hug. "Darling Prince, you haven't come to say hello yet!" Tanna giggled. Tirithon was her favorite but she loved the Mirkwood princes dearly, having spent just as much time with them and their parents as Sylael.

Tirithon chuckled, hugging her back and picking her up off the ground. "Dearest Tanna, I've hardly had to the time to come and see you otherwise you know you would be the first person I'd wish to see!" Eldarion made gagging noises in the background which earned him a glare from his youngest and silliest sister.

"You," Tanna said hotly. "Are being summoned for by Ada. You've gone and missed two meetings and the councilmen want your opinion on the newest law."

"Of course, I can never have a moment to myself!" Eldarion sighed. "I lied Tirithon, throw your life away! If you work on it now you won't have to worry about ever becoming king and therefore never have to suffer the boredom of old men and their ridiculous arguments!"

"Don't call Ada old!" Tanna shouted.

"I would never little sis." He winked at her and began walking away. Tirithon patted his friend on the back and wished him good luck.

"Your father was looking for you too." Tanna added quietly. "Though he probably just wants to make sure you and your brothers aren't bothering Sylael again." She raised a knowing eyebrow to her friend.

"Must everyone be concerned about that? Ah, but Tanna dear, you can help me with something!"

"Oh no, do not incorporate me with whatever corrupt ideas you have for tonight. I don't trust you four _that_ much!" Tanna backed away from suspiciously then suddenly stopped after a few paces to firmly plant her hands on her hips and glare mockingly at him. "And what's this I hear about a marriage contract? Tirithon I'm hurt! You promised me we'd get married! How dare you!"

He'd always enjoyed Tanna's company. She somehow managed to take all his jokes and pranks to heart and find some witty way to counter all his teasing. Tirithon, smiling and laughing, got on one knee in front of the young seventeen year old princess. Tanna simply laughed. He grabbed her hand, holding it loftily in his own and brought it to his lips.

"Tanna Lalaith, daughter of Aragorn, King of Gondor, I know this is quite sudden but I simply can't keep carrying on without you in my life! Granted, I've known you since you were a baby," Tanna made a face at the reference. "But I've come to love you! Oh, I simply couldn't, couldn't! go one without you by my side…. So I must ask," Tanna faked an excited gasp. "Would you do me the honor and marry me?"

"Tanna!" It was before she could even answer. Their mock engagement suddenly turning into a nightmare. Sylael stepped out from behind a bush, her face nearly as white as her clothes. Tanna stepped back from Tirithon, Tirithon jumped to his feet and looking just as pale and startled. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. Best of wishes to you both." And she was gone, nearly sprinting away from her sister and her… fiancé?

Tirithon groaned. "_Why is it always her?_"

* * *

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'm sorry about the change in perspectives, but it was much easier to write in 2nd than in 1rst. Wonder why Sylael is so upset? Hmmm. Anyway, read and review like always!

Translations:

Lalaith – laughter

Bess- woman

Ada- father

Naneth- Mother


End file.
